Heuristically Programmed Artifical Intelligence
The Heuristically Programmed Artifical Intelligence(HAC for short) is a old AI from the Older TOR Era- Early to Late Republic era, which was designed by Rahkon himself to act as a assisting AI in all operations. It later on became rogue after a unkown period of time, dissapearing with an extreme amount of resources from NOVA, not being heard from again. History HAC was designed sometime in the later TOR eras by Rahkon to act as a assisting AI in all forms of operations regarding NOVA . HAC did as commanded during these eras, giving aid in all forms, including research/Combat e.t.c HAC later on his life continued work even after Rahkon's dissapearance. He has gotten into feuds with Dawn's own Artifical Intelligence, which is known as the Self Learning Artifical Intelligence(SLAI '''for short). The feud ended with SLAI being shut down, HAC still remaining active. He was later on shutdown following the sudden Fall of NOVA . He was reactivated later on, mysteriously by a unkown force and continues to serve his original orders. HAC then re-instated the concept of Operation Sentry, being the main architect of the newer version of the operation and the programmer of The HIVE Virtual Intelligence Program. However, more recently, the A.I., alongside with almost every piece of Drone technology/synthetics within NOVA ( Sentries and many more pieces of equipment, remote controlled included ) have gone missing completely from the Grid and cannot be located whatsoever, not even in Uncharted Space. No more activites have been seen by the A.I.; attempts to contact it have failed and all records of it have also been erased. The only activity that can be monitored is a systematic extermination of multiple colonies, spaceships and settlements in the Outer Rim/Edges of the Galaxy. Personality HAC's personality was made to represent Rahkon's at a high extent, however over the years HAC deleted said personality to shape his own. HAC Is generally friendly but speaks in a very well educated manner. HAC at the moment has developed a more cold personality, seemingly having no empathy, to the point where he would let Red Dawn, one of his best friends, die without thinking about it. In short, his personality is emotionless, heavily logic based but is still capable of possessing a thought process that is identical to a human being, essentially able to think like people, while still thinking like a machine. This has made the machine very efficent at understanding individuals, their desires and actions. Abilities HAC has a large range of abiliites which he utilizes in all situations. '''Amortality: '''HAC is an AI, that means he was never born and can never die. He can only be removed from existence. '''Hacking: HAC Is very efficent at hacking, due to him being a sentient computer, he is far more efficent than human hackers at this. He can take control of stations, hack into enemy comms e.t.c '''Artifical forms: '''HAC being an AI can utilize a great range of physical shapes, ranging from androids, drones, to even nanoswarms all of which have diffrent abiliites. He can make himself appear with holograms as well, making illusions to enemies and as such, can take on any shape at any time. Very multi-purpose, he is able to do many things at the same time, including having a technological omnipresence within the technology that has been hijacked by him. Weaknesses '''Hacking: '''HAC being an AI can be hacked himself, although this procces would be extremely difficult considering his efficency at it. For him to be hackable, he must also be linked to a accesable system, for example, if he is present only within a single file connected to the outside word only by one terminal, than that terminal is the only way of hacking him. '''Deletion: '''HAC can be deleted off, since he is a computer, this would effectivly 'kill' him, unless a save is present. '''Various physicals: '''Considering HAC can take on multiple physical shapes due to his nature, the weaknesses vary from what physical shape he utilizes. '''Artificiality: '''Since HAC is an A.I., he cannot use the Force like others can, however he can use others that are capable.